Calm
Calm is a defensive Spell. Its function is to cause any aggressive enemies in the area to cease their hostilties. It first appears in Quest for Glory I and is available in all games. Calm requires 4 MP to cast in the first four games. In Quest for Glory V, Calm's cost is increased to 25 MP. Learning Calm is learned in Quest for Glory I by travelling to Erana's Peace at the north end of Spielburg Valley. The rock on the ground in the meadow has runes which read: "If thy Will is Magic, so shall I share. Open this Stone and claim what is there." This is a hint to cast Open while nearby, which will, depending on the version, either slide the stone aside, or open the top portion of it, revealing the scroll of Calm inside. A Magic User created in a game after Quest for Glory I will already have the knowledge of Calm when he begins. Function When cast, a field of peace and tranquility will permeate the immediate area. If a monster is charging the Hero, the monster will stop moving. This will allow the Hero to beat a hasty retreat. After several seconds, the effect wears off and the monster will resume the chase. Calm is considered ineffective while in actual combat, as a calmed monster will just calmly eat the Hero. WARNING: Attempting to cast Calm while in combat in Quest for Glory I (EGA) will kill the Hero. The spell has a secondary function of also being able to calm raging fires. In Quest for Glory V, Calm has a range with a radius of about 100 meters. The spell lasts for several seconds and a new one cannot be cast while the first is still in effect. In large areas, a Calm spell may not affect enemies outside the spell's range, who will attack when alerted. Calm will have effect regardless if the enemy has been alerted or not. However, if the enemy has been attacked by the Hero, Calm will have no effect, and any attack on the enemy while it is calmed will have it resume fighting, and the Hero will lose Honor. Special Uses Calm can be used to great effect during certain events in the games: Quest for Glory I: *Casting at the gate to the Brigand Fortress will cause Toro to fall asleep, bypassing combat with him. Quest for Glory II: *During the WIT Initiation Test, Calm can be used on the Earth test to calm the earth beast, and on the Fire test to calm the fire. *Calm can be used in the Weapon Shop to make Issur relax. He will be much more receptive to simply giving the Hero his Bellows. *While in the Forbidden City, Calm can be cast in the fire chamber to stop the flames from shooting up from the floor. *While storming the Emir's Palace, at the room outside of the Ritual Chamber, Calm can be cast while on the balcony to cause Khaveen to become confused and wander off. Quest for Glory III: *When dueling with the Leopardman Shaman, the Hero must use Calm to counter the Shaman's Wall of Flames spell. *When infiltrating the Lost City, the Hero can use Calm to cause the Demons guarding the door to Reeshaka's prison to become relaxed and not notice him if he passes by. *When facing the Demon Wizard, the Hero must again use Calm to calm the flames the Wizard encases him in. Quest for Glory IV: *After returning to the Dark One's Cave with the Rituals, cast Calm in the pit room to lull the Pit Horror to sleep, bypassing combat with it. *In the Breath Cave, after the Hero has been pulled by the wind, cast Calm once inside the valve to momentarily stop the wind. Quest for Glory V: *While not required, Calm can be used to great effect during the Rite of Freedom and the Rite of Peace to help gain special deeds for the Magic User to "Solve Naxos without alarm" and "Win Rite of Peace in Peace Mode", respectively. Training The spell is trained by being cast repeatedly. In Quest for Glory III, the spell can only be trained when it is cast in a savannah or jungle screen. In Quest for Glory V, the spell cannot be immediately recast, so it would be quicker for the Hero to travel to another area and recast there. Importing/Hybrid If a Magic User is imported and didn't have Calm for any reason in the previous game, he will be given Calm in the new game. This applies for all four games that support importing. If a Hybrid character is created and is given Magic, he will be given the Calm spell in Quest for Glory II and Quest for Glory V, but not Quest for Glory III or Quest for Glory IV. Trivia *It is likely that the enchantment cast by Erana on the Town of Spielburg that prevents violence is a massively amplified version of the Calm spell. This is backed up in the EGA version when an attempt to do violence will result in hearing a small snippet of the Erana's Peace theme. *It is possible that Erana herself devised the spell, as it is found in one of her meadows, but this is unconfirmed. *Dazzle is similar in function to Calm, only it typically doesn't last as long, but can be cast while in combat. *When cast in Quest for Glory I, a bar of the Erana's Peace theme will play. Category:Spells Category:QFG1 Category:QFG2 Category:QFG3 Category:QFG4 Category:QFG5